


Soft evening

by PastelPrinceYuki



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Fluff, M/M, also really soft, just pure fluff, overall pretty cute, puns, really short tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 15:13:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14523387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelPrinceYuki/pseuds/PastelPrinceYuki
Summary: Army spends soft evening with Exo-L, admiring his adorableness.





	Soft evening

The sun was setting painting the sky with soft pink-ish color as the clouds drifted by. The streets were quiet, creating a peaceful atmosphere to the area. Only small breeze blew by.

Army lied on the couch one arm behind his head and with other he scrolled through comments of the newest BTS’ music video. The house was silent, because other fandoms were in their rooms streaming or hanging out with friends. Despite being the loudest and the most energy filled fandom, it was nice every now and then to spend some alone time all by himself to calm down and relax. Army was truly enjoying this peaceful moment.

That soon broke when he noticed the person, who appeared next to him. Army looked up at Exo-L, who stared down at him. His face were cold and emotionless. “Move,” he ordered.

Army just scoffed at him continuing reading. Exo-L rolled his eyes and suddenly started to lean in with his whole body. Army noticed what the other one was doing and managed to move his laptop away in time, before the man slumped on top of him. The fall didn’t even hurt him the slightest, being the bulletproof person he is, but also thanks to his muscles. “Ya. The fuck you think you’re doing?” Army snarled at him. Exo-L fixed his position and wiggled little to find the most comfortable spot, before wrapping his arms around him. He yawned and spoke with a very tired voice: “Since you refused to move I might as well use you as a pillow. Well everyone has, so this was perfect opportunity to test it.” 

Army stared at the man, face softening little. Exo-L looked so tired that he felt bad being mean to him. Man sighed and put the laptop on top of his friend’s back, keeping scrolling. Older man didn’t seem to even acknowledge it at all. “So am I that soft like everybody says?” Army asked sarcastically, but noticed the small snoring sound. He sat slightly up to see that Exo-L had fallen asleep on top of him. He smiled a little, finding the sight really adorable that he decided to leave the man like that, and leaned back on the armrest.

They weren’t the greatest friends that existed, but they could still exist together in peace to some extent. Daily fights didn’t stop them from caring of each other. Army would make some food or coffee for Exo-L, because he works so much that he forgets to feed himself. Exo-L, in turn, comforts Army whenever he’s feeling down or holds him close during panic attacks followed by horrible nightmares. 

Army closed his laptop and put it on the table.reaching for the blanket hanging on edge of the sofa. He grabbed it and pulled it on top of.Exo-L, straightening it little. He watched the man sleep and chuckled at his adorableness, before placing a little kiss on top of his head. He might be the one to always tease or flirt with Exo-L, but his heart simply couldn't take it when the other one was this cute. 

Exo-L snuggled little to Army’s chest, sleeping soundly. Army rubbed his eyes laughing at the joke he just came up with:

“I am the lucky one, indeed.”


End file.
